


My Only Wish This Year

by chloebeale



Series: Bechloe holiday fics [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not fooling anyone, Beca Mitchell. I know deep beneath that tough exterior you’re BURSTING with holiday cheer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish This Year

“It’s December 1st! You know what that means? Only 24 days until Christmas!” Chloe chirped as she invited herself into Beca’s dorm room. 

Beca rolled her eyes, closing her laptop and looking over at her friend. 

“Only 24 days until the madness is over,” she mumbled, “I’d had enough of Christmas after Black Friday shopping with my dad.” 

“Oooh, but I bet you got some great deals, right?” the older woman asked as she sat down on Beca’s bed. 

Beca smirked, “yeah, and I got to peek at all my gifts, which was sweet. I tried to convince him to buy me a new pair of headphones, but it was a no go,” she shrugged, disappointed as she ran her finger along her own headphones, which were on their last leg. 

She scooted the computer chair closer to the bed and gazed at the redhead expectantly. 

“So I know you didn’t come in here just to tell me it’s December, what’s up? Is Aubrey cancelling rehearsals tomorrow?” she asked hopefully. 

Chloe shook her head, “Nope, sorry. But after rehearsals we’re gonna make a gingerbread house!” 

“That sounds like a lot of work. Can’t we just eat the gingerbread instead?” Beca grumbled. 

“Uh, we will, but after we make a really cool gingerbread house, duh,” Chloe was grinning at the thought, “and it’ll be a bonding experience. There’s only a couple weeks until Christmas break, and I won’t see you until after the new year…”

“You’ll survive,” Beca murmured, even though to her the thought of not seeing Chloe was incredibly depressing, because somehow she’d grown close to her and enjoyed her presence, not that she would ever admit it out loud. 

“I doubt it,” the redhead replied with a sad smile, “anyway, you’re coming with me to the grocery store to get the stuff to make the gingerbread houses!” she grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her up. 

“Are you gonna make me listen to a bunch of Christmas songs in the car?” 

“Of course I am,” Chloe exclaimed, “and you’re gonna sing along, too.” 

“Not even!” 

Beca let go of Chloe’s hand when she realized she was still holding it, scrambling to get her jacket and other winter clothing items. She and cold weather didn’t get along, as she got cold easily and tended to stay cold once so. It was one of the detriments of being small, though, something she’d grown used to over the years. 

She let out a sigh when she was finished layering up, trying to ignore Chloe’s amused expression on her face. 

“You look so cute in your winter coat!” she announced, making Beca spin around and actually squealing at the sight of the girl in a red and black plaid puffy jacket, “it suits you, and it makes you look like a plaid marshmallow.” 

“Ugh, shut up, or I’m not going with you,” Beca grumbled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket and training her eyes on the floor. 

Chloe made the motion of zipping her lips and turned around, heading toward the door and the gigantic grin returning to her face as she turned her back on the other girl. 

Trudging through the chilly aired night, the two of them made it to the parking lot, where Chloe’s car was parked. They got inside and Chloe turned on the heat and the music, smirking over at Beca in the passenger seat, who was trying her damnedest to keep frowning. 

“You’re not fooling anyone, Beca Mitchell. I know deep beneath that tough exterior you’re BURSTING with holiday cheer.” 

“Am not,” Beca squinted angrily as Chloe pulled out of the parking lot and began their drive to the grocery store. 

Chloe sang along with Britney Spears, the Christmas playlist on her iPod the only thing she’d been listening to since Thanksgiving. She took Christmas very seriously, it was probably her favorite holiday after Halloween, and she was determined to get Beca to admit she loved the holiday too. 

As she glanced over at the small girl in the passenger seat she almost told her that she looked like a cute little elf, but she knew that comment wouldn’t be received very well so she kept it to herself until she noticed Beca singing along when Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree came on. 

“Are you SINGING?” Chloe asked with a surprised smile. 

“N…it’s a good song, okay?” Beca looked out the window, sighing and bringing her gloved finger to the window and beginning to write things in the foggy glass. 

“What are you writing?” 

“Obscenities.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes, shifting her gaze quickly over to the window, but she couldn’t read what Beca had written and should probably focus on the road. She drove them to the store as they both sang along to the Christmas songs, and she congratulated herself for at least getting Beca to participate in that activity. 

Once they reached the grocery store they got out of the car and headed inside, Chloe taking the list out of her pocket and asking Beca to push the cart. 

Beca grabbed them a cart and pushed it through the automatic doors without one complaint. 

“Wow, I thought you were gonna tell me to push it myself,” Chloe commented as they entered the store. 

“Nah, I like pushing the cart. I used to beg my parents to let me push it even though I wasn’t tall enough.” 

“You’re barely tall enough now!” 

“Hey, don’t ruin my good mood, you know how fickle these things can be,” Beca said darkly. 

“Okay, okay,” Chloe responded. 

“So, what are we getting for this stupid gingerbread house?” 

Chloe rattled off the list, most of which could be found in the baking aisle. Beca helped her pick out the ginger, cinnamon, molasses and brown sugar, as well as essentials such as flour, baking soda and icing. 

Beca pushed the cart through to the next aisle and they grabbed some more of the things they needed, including peppermint, licorice, and of course, gumdrops. 

When they had all the ingredients for their gingerbread house, Chloe insisted that they buy the stuff for eggnog and hot cocoa so they could enjoy them while they were making the houses tomorrow. Then they went to the checkout, working together to pile their items onto the conveyor belt. 

The cashier read the total and Beca muttered something about how expensive all this ‘crap’ was, gaining her a glare from Chloe, who slid her credit card through the machine and quickly put in her pin number, putting away her card and grabbing the receipt when it finished printing. She and Beca took their bags and returned the cart to the station before loading up the groceries in the trunk of Chloe’s vehicle. 

Getting into the car, Beca glanced over at her friend in the driver’s seat. 

“I’m not quite ready to go back to the dorms yet, maybe we could drive around the park and look at the Christmas lights?” she asked innocently. 

Chloe, overjoyed by this suggestion, knew not to push her luck by teasing the brunette so she nodded, turning the key in the ignition and driving toward the park, which was lit up with the yearly Christmas lights and decorations. 

“Sooo, what are your Christmas plans?” The older girl asked as she turned into the park, driving down the big hill. 

“Well, I spent Thanksgiving with dad and the step-monster, so I’m going back home for Christmas,” Beca smiled, fiddling with the zipper on her jacket, “I’m excited about seeing my mom.” 

“Right, you guys are pretty close? I’m going back home to Florida. It’s so weird, though, we never really get snow there,” Chloe admitted, driving the car down the scenic route where all the lights were set up, making sure to go extra slow so they could look at everything. 

“Really? Well. At least you have Disneyland,” Beca gazed out the window, pointing to the lit up Rudolph decorations near where she was sitting, “I love Rudolph. I always wanted to move to the Island of the Misfit toys.” 

“What?” Chloe chuckled. 

“I’m serious! I still would. I’m definitely a misfit. I’m like, defective or whatever. I’m not a toy, but maybe they could bend that rule for me…I could totally see myself hanging out with A Dolly for Sue.” 

“Beca,” Chloe pulled the car over to the side lot near the light display Beca had referred to and she took off her seatbelt, her hand shooting across the console of the car to grab the other girl’s, “You’re not defective. You’re perfect.” 

“I’m—I’m really not,” Beca bit her lip and looked down, “We should probably get back…”

“I don’t want to go back right now, I wanna talk to you,” Chloe argued, tightening her hold on Beca’s gloved hand and furrowing her eyebrows, “Listen, I get that you have a self-esteem problem, and who doesn’t, but…you’re not defective. You’re the coolest girl I know, and you’ve totally turned the Bellas around, without you Aubrey would’ve kept ruling with her iron fist and we would’ve never won, but we did, and it was cause of you and your amazing mixes,” she forced Beca’s chin up so she could look her in the eyes, “And all of us Bellas are misfits, babe, not just you.” 

“Well, most of us, I guess. But you? You’re like, well, you’re the perfect one.” 

“That’s so not true! God, if you only knew,” Chloe sighed. 

“I could know. If you told me,” Beca offered, turning down the heat a little as it was getting to her, “I mean, if you want to.” 

With Beca’s hand clutched in hers, Chloe leaned forward, inches from Beca’s lips. 

“For starters, I’ve got it bad for this girl, and she has no idea how I feel,” she whispered. 

“Yes, she does,” Beca responded, Chloe’s breath warm on her face, “unless you don’t mean me, in which case this is really awkward—”

Chloe cut her off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck. She pulled away when she realized she was tangled in Beca’s seatbelt, her cheeks burning as she apologized. Beca unhooked her seatbelt and smiled over at her. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Chlo,” she paused, making a weird face, “Okay, I’m about to say something really dorky, so you can’t laugh or tell anyone I said this…”

“I won’t.” 

“I just got my Christmas wish.”


End file.
